Defeated
by marjandmehg
Summary: When destiny, or so it would seem, calls Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins, they follow. They travel to defeat an ageold wizard, brought to the dark side by Sauron. But if danger befalls them, will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When destiny, or so it would seem, calls Aragorn, Legolas, and the twins, they follow. They travel to defeat an age-old wizard, brought to the dark side by Sauron. But if danger befalls them, will they make it out alive? **

**This is our first story together, so if it's bad, let us know in a nice way. LOL Mehg can't be here to be able to post the first couple chapters (even though she did help write it), so I'm posting about the first 4 or so. Reviews are appreciated... cough... Anyway, enjoy the chapter, even though it's kind of short. There will be more as soon as I get a chance to type it. **

Chapter 1

Even though Legolas couldn't tell what the exact time was, he knew from the moon that the hour grew late. He, Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan were just setting off from Calembel on their treacherous journey northwest to Aglarond, also known as 'the Glittering Caves'. They waited for the cover of darkness to begin their journey so that few people would see them and try to stop them.

As they walked, Legolas recalled their conversation they had had with Elrond upon departure...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You must be careful," Elrond had said. "Many think you are extremely courageous, but most just think you are really foolish. The evil wizard Inonduin is feared by all except the bravest of men and Elves." He paused. "Understand?" They all nodded.

"Now, understand that Inonduin was an Elf once, brought over to the dark side by Sauron long ago. Many have tried to defeat him, but none have prevailed..." He trailed off, leaving them to their thoughts...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aragorn felt that this time would be different, but he knew deep in his heart and soul that there was a chance he would never come back again.

As he was walking, he was caught up in thought, unaware of his surroundings, until he felt a slight trace on his shoulder. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung around violently. It was then that he realized it had only come from his companion, Legolas.

As Legolas saw Aragorn reach for his sword, he bounded backwards hastily, knowing his friend's swiftness well. When Aragorn realized who it was he had swung at so hard, his usually calm, gentle eyes turned into troubled ones, for this wasn't the first time he had done it.

Aragorn put his sword back and silently started walking again, leaving the others behind. As Legolas ran up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, Aragorn turned away, ashamed of what he had done to one of his closest friends. Legolas saw more fear in his eyes than he had ever seen before. He knew Aragorn's biggest fear was hurting his friend.

"What is troubling you, mellon nin?" Legolas asked quietly. By now Elrohir and Elladan had caught up and were pulling the horses behind them.

"It's…nothing," he replied haltingly. He turned to Elrohir, anxious to take his mind off what he had done. "Everything going ok? You two seemed to be having some problems with the horses."

Elladan made a sound, much like that of a snort. "Ever seen an evil raccoon before?" he asked. Aragorn looked at him questioningly. "I swear," he continued. "The thing was like 2 ½ feet tall… oh, and who could forget those blood-red eyes!" We managed to scare it off but it sure spooked the horses…" He trailed off, glancing past Legolas.

As they turned to see what he was looking at, still finding Elladan's story quite amusing, someone mumbled from behind them. It was Legolas. "The trees," he whispered. They speak of danger." Aragorn stepped forward, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Let's go!" Elladan urged. He rushed past, not bothering to look where he was going. Aragorn started towards him, but was not quick enough.

"Elladan!" he cried out, trying to warn him in time. But, he was too late. He watched in horror as Elladan rolled down a steep hill nobody had even known was there

Legolas and Elrohir scrambled down after him. "I'm fine!" he called. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief. If there was anything Aragorn feared more than hurting a friend, it was losing a brother, blood relation or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the late post of this chapter. I've been terribly busy. Band, a summer program, etc. But I finally got it up! Yay! The chapters will get longer I promise. I'm just not sure when. Mehg did this entire chapter by the way. And thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter. Enjoy this chapter and review it too!**

Chapter 2

As clumsy as he was, Elrohir only had had a few minor scratches. "Well," he said to them. "At least we didn't all fall and end this adventure. There's still more fun to be had!" The others laughed and nodded in agreement.

Aragorn sat back against a tree. "Who's taking first watch?" He glanced at his brothers with a smile.

"How about Legolas?" Elladan said innocently. "I'm too tired; Elrohir's injured; Aragorn's our dearest little brother... sounds like you're the man- ahem, Elf- for the job."

"Sounds marvelous!" Aragorn said jokingly. Legolas groaned and walked over to the edge of the clearing, arms crossed, a murderous look on his face.

"I'm waking you up in a couple hours for the next watch, Estel!" he called to Aragorn.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While Legolas was keeping a lookout for danger, his mind couldn't help but wander. He wondered why Aragorn had swung his blade at him so hard, knowing it had been him behind him, not danger, and why he hadn't got an honest answer to his question. What was Aragorn thinking about so deeply that he had forgotten where he was? Hopefully these questions would be answered soon.

While Legolas was lost in thought, a horde of orcs was merely half a mile from where the four friends lay asleep, guarded by the daydreaming Elf. They caught the scent of Aragorn first, recognizing the distinct smell of a human. They turned west, towards the smell, and quickened their pace.

The orcs reached the camp within minutes, yet saw Legolas first instead of the man they had first caught the scent of. Since he hadn't realized he would be drifting off in thought, Legolas hadn't bothered to hide beneath the naturally colored Elven cloak that hung snuggly around his neck.

Two of the biggest orcs (apparently the leaders) went around behind the tree where Legolas sat thinking. He heard them, of course, his mind coming back to reality. Yet before he could realize what had happened, one of the foul beasts clobbered him up side the head with one of the branches that lay on the ground a mere foot from where Legolas sat. Bending down, they picked up his now lifeless form from the ground.

Aragorn heard shuffling and lifted his head, expecting to see only the horses. He felt a jolt of pain run from his neck all the way up to the top of his head. His hands whipped up and grabbed his pounding head from some unknown injury before he realized what he was doing. He tried to stand up, and actually succeeded but his head was throbbing now from the pressure he was putting on it with his dirt-stained hands to stop the pain.

He walked past to his dozing brothers who had not been fazed by the noise, deciding not to wake them. Instead, he wanted to find out what the noise was on his own. Outside the tent, the horses were all sleeping peacefully, so it couldn't possibly have been them that he had heard.

He shuffled over to the big oak tree where his Elven friend was keeping guard, yet to his surprise, found no Legolas. He figured that maybe he had just gotten bored, like he often did, and went for a walk in the woodlands surrounding the camp. Aragorn started off to find him, but only found the muddy and distorted footprints of some other creature. There were no signs of the Elf's however, since the Elves are so light on their feet.

The ranger gave up after the fifth time or so searching the surrounding area. He walked over, dejected, to the oak tree where he had last seen his friend. He sunk to the ground, resting for a moment. It was then he saw something he hadn't before. There was a sticky silver substance on the back of the tree. It was then that Aragorn knew something had happened to Legolas, for the substance was Elven blood. He jumped up, fearing greatly for his friend's life.

Aragorn could think of nothing else to do except wake the sleeping twins and get them to help search for signs of a struggle, clues as to where Legolas might be, or anything for that matter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Legolas awoke, he noticed an odd, yet familiar taste in his mouth that he hadn't tasted in a long time; blood. It was his own silvery blood that only Elves had. He reached his hand up, touching the deep gash in his head, blood running from it onto his face, in his mouth. He cringed; the pain was excruciating! He held back the urge to cry out. Legolas knew that if Aragorn were to see that gash, uncovered, uncared for, he would have a fit.

Then he wondered where exactly where Aragorn was. If the Elf's captors had taken him, which apparently was what had happened, then they would have taken Aragorn and the twins as well. Yet when he looked around, he didn't see the faces of his friends. Instead he saw the cruel and twisted faces of the orc kind. He hated to look at their deformed faces; they gave him this feeling of pain and anguish that burned inside when he looked at them. They were the faces of his kin, long ago beaten and tortured, transformed into these horrid beasts.

The near unconscious Elf thought that maybe this was the danger the trees had spoken of the night before, and not Elrohir's would-be fatal fall. They knew this was going to happen.

Legolas wondered if Aragorn and the twins had been captured too, yet they were being tortured (or worse) in another part of the camp.

As this horrible thought passed through his mind, he was pushed off the horse he had apparently been hanging over. He hadn't even noticed he was on a horse until that moment, thinking the whole time he had been sitting in some camp. He probably even dreamed that he had seen the orcs, but he doubted it.

His head burned as he tried his hardest not to cry out, giving his captors the thought that he was weak, and would easily answer questions they had, and would not put up a fight. He merely winced as the pain seared down his neck. It didn't last long, and went away, along with Legolas' conscience. He slipped into the darkness, alone, cold, wishing he were home.


End file.
